Fairy Hills: Book One
by Master Lique
Summary: Short Summary: Natsu finds a job worth 500,000 Jewels, complaining about two rookies beyond Fairy Hills. But when Team Natsu encounters a mirror look-alike and a weird "NEKO" girl, things get nasty and a gruesome battle breaks out. Rated T for blood, mild cussing, bloody scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Hills**

**By: Angelique Cook**

**February 12, 2014**

**Short Summary: Team Natsu go on a 500,000 Jewel mission to capture two rookies living beyond Fairy Hills. But when Team Natsu encounter surpasses of them for the first time, both sides will engage in a gruesome battle! Please read! The story i better than what the summary says...**

**_*CAUTION- I _****_DONNOT_****_ own Warriors, any Anime/Manga mentioned, Corpse Party (Kudouin Makoto), Fairy Tail (Hiro Mashima), Code Geass, Soul Eater (Ookubo Atsushi), and/or any realistic things on TV or YouTube mentioned… I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!_****_ Any weird words heard are my own Demon Language but I DO NOT own the Japanese language either! –Also if you here unfamiliar names throughout this story, which you've never heard in your life, those certain peeps belong to me…*_**

* * *

**Prologue: July 7, X777**

Icy winds blew strongly through a snowstorm, the trees nearly bare, with dead leaves, swaying in the wind, rustling leaves into the cold air. Dark gray clouds covered the crescent moon, the moon's light clearly invisible. Not a creature ventured in sight. A single figure fought the icy wind, eyes frozen shut with cold glittering tears. The child was shivering greatly, hardly able to walk on her numb bare feet. She wore a torn dress, the length shortened from height growth, and crimson blue with spaghetti straps tied behind her cold pale neck. Her eyes were pink to a slight red, from so much crying. Her long messy pink hair flowed in the wind, which grew down to her knees. She had on no shoes, which she chose not to wear that blizzard night as well. She also had a leather bag on her back that held other items. The only warmth she had was a white scarf with thin black stripes, though it did not warm her neck the way she pleaded it to. It was the scarf that the female Fire Dragon Gigneel had given to her.

"G-g…gi-gig…ne-el, Gi-g…n-neel" a she sniffled, her breaths coming out in white clouds.

Her mother had mysteriously disappeared on August X776 when she was three. Her mother's name was Cassandra. Her father was unknown to her, only knowing she had a twin brother called Natsu. She thought about all of the fun things she'd done with her mouth: hunting, nature walking, reading and writing in Asian languages, ven learning how to speak it. Her eyes drooped and she fell limply on her knees and landed face forward into the snow. Neither did she move nor did she twitch. The snow had soon covered her body in its chilling blanket of unconsciousness.

_ Gigneel… Save me…_

_ FLASHBACK:  
A GROWL RUMBLED THROUGH A FIRELIT CAVE AS A SMALL GIRL WALKED BACK AND FORTH INFRONT OF GIANT DRAGON BOREDLY, HER ONYX EYES SHINING IN THE FIRE LIGHT. THE DRAGON HAD YELLOW SCALES ALONG ITS BACK AND SIDES AND FACE, AND A RED JAW AND UNDERBELLY, ITS EYES GLOWING RED IN VEXATION. _

_ "COME ON GIGNEEL, LET'S PLAY WITH FIRE TOGETHER!" THE SMALL GIRL SMILED AT THE DRAGON. THE LITTLE GIRL WAS CALM FOR A THREE YEAR OLD, ALREADY SPEAKING PROPPER ENGLISH AND MOVING ON FROM THE DISAPPEARENCE OF HER MOTHER. _

_ "NOW IS NO TIME, NATSUGI. I WANT TO REST." THE DRAGON SNORTED AS NATSUGI CONTINUED TO ASK FOR VARIOUS ENTERTAINMENTS. _**SHE IS FAR TOO NOISY. ANY OTHER DRAGONS WOULD'VE GOBBLED HER UP BY NOW**_ GIGNEEL THOUGHT AS SHE TRIED TO GET COMFORTABLE ON THE STONE HARD GROUND. NATSUGI CONTINUED TO MOTOR ON, NOW ABOUT HER SO-CALLED TWIN. _

_ "I SAID NOW NATSUGI!" THE DRAGON ROARED, HER MASSIVE SHARP WHITE TEETH BARING IN AN ANGERED SNARL. SHE CUT HERSELF OFF IN SHOCK AND REGRET, INSTANTLY GETTING ON HER KNEES BOWING DOWN THE FIRE DRAGON. "I-I-I'M S-SORRY GIG-NEEL. I-I DIDN'T K-KNOW YOU WEREN'T HAPPY A-A-A-ABOUT -IT!"_

_GIGNEEL SIGHED. "DO NOT WORRY, FIRE SLAYER, I AM ONLY QUITE GRUMPY ABOUT IGNEEL THIS EVENING…" THE GIRL TILTED HER HEAD IN A QUESTIONING LOOK._

_ "_**IG-**_NEEL?" SHE ASKED._

_ "YESSSS, MY LONG LOST BROTHER. HE ALSO HAS AN ADOPTED CHILD, JUST LIKE YOU, WHO IS PROUD AND STRONG. JUST LIKE YOU." GIGNEEL SMILED A TOOTHY SMILED._

_ "WILL I BE ABLE TO MEET HIM ONEDAY?" NATSUGI ASKED. SHE STOOD, WHIPPED HER DIRT-MATTED SHIRT, AND WALKED TO THE DRAGON, HER LEATHER BOOTS CLINKING ON THE GROUND. _

_ "ONEDAY, CHILD…" THE DRAGON RESPONDED. NATSUGI LYED DOWN HER BURNING BELLY AND WHISPERED, "GIGNEEL, DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MOMMA?" GIGNEEL STIFFENED AT THE IMPULSIVE QUESTION. SHE THOUGHT FOR A MOMENT ABOUT WHAT ADVICE TO GIVE._

_ "A SOUND HEART DWELLS WITHIN SOUND SOUL, AS A SOUND BODY DWELLS WITHIN SOUND MIND,"SHE SAID, "FIND KIN WITH SOUL'S HAPPINES AND HEART WHEN TIMES ARE RIGHT. BUT FEAR NOT. YOU STILL HAVE ME TO WATCH OVER YOU, EVEN IF I LEAVE YOUR SIDE." THE DRAGONS WORDS OF WISDOMIC ADVICE RANG THROUGH THE GIRLS HEAD AND SHE GAVE IN A SMALL SMILE. "OKAY…" AND SHE DRIFTED OFF INTO SLEEP, THE SOUND OF CRACKLING FIRE SLOWLY DYING DOWN TO ITS LUMBER._

_ THE FOUR YEAR OLD NATSUGI STOOD IN A FIGHTING STANCE, PANTING, SWEAT GLISTENING ON HER FOREHEAD IN THE SUN. "_**FIRE DRAGON'S…**_" SHE RAN AT THE NEAREST TREE, HER LEFT LEG IN FLAMES. SHE RAISED HER LEG TO THE SIDE OF THE TREE. HER LEG FLEW AT THE TREE LIKE A SYNCH."… _**COPPER LEG!**_" SHE KICKED THE TREE IN A FLURY OF FIRE AND SMOKE AND SENT IT FLYING OUT OF SIGHT. _**THAT'S THE LAST MOVE I'VE TO PRACTICE! I'M AN AWSOMEST DRAGON SLAYER OF FIRE EVER! AND THE ONLY ONE TOO!**

_ "CHILD, COME HERE!" GIGNEEL WRASPED FROM THE SHADOWS OF THE TREES OF EAST FOREST._

_NATSUGI SKIPPED TO THE DRAGON STOPPING INFROST OF ITS NOSTRILS. _

_ "YES GIGNEEL?" SHE TILTED HER HEAD. "I WANT YOU…" SHE SAID, STANDING UP ON ALL FOUR LEGS, WOBBLING WITH AGE "TO KILL ME… TO PROVE YOU ARE A TRUE DRAGON SLAYER." THE GIANT REPTILE SAID, EXAUSTED FROM STANDING FOR LESS THAT A MINUTE'S TIME. THE DRAGON SLAYER WIDENED HER EYES IN HORROR._

_ "I'M NOT KILLING YOU! YOU'RE MY FRIEND, MY ONLY FRIEND. I'M NOT KILLIN' YOU UNLESS THERE IS A REASON FOR SUCH A CRUEL THING!" SHE ROSE AT THE OLD DRAGON. SHE GOT ANGRY AND LOOKED HER STRAIGHT IN THE EYES. _

_ "I AM RUNNING OUT OF TIME. I AM ALREADY DYING OF AGE. I WON'T BE BY YOU FOR MUCH LONGER. KILL ME NOW, AND BECOME A FULL DRAGON SLAYER-"_

_ "NO GIGNEEL! I WILL REFUSE! IF YOU WANT TO DIE FOR BEING OUT OF LIFETIME OF SOMETHIN' THEN YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY ARFAID OF LIVING WHILE IT LASTS, YOU COWARD! I'M NOT KILLING THE ONE WHO BROUGHT MY LIFE BACK TOGETHER. YOU ARE MY FRIEND. WHEN DEATH COMES, YOU HAVE TO FACE IT LIKE A _**MAN**_!"_

_ SHE PREACHED, RISING HER RIGHT FIST IN THE AIR, ASIF SHE'D WON A BATTLE._

_ NIGHT CAME BY JUST AS THE SUNSET AND TWILIGHT HAD, GIGNEEL WRAPPING HER TAIL AROUND NATSUGI, CAREFUL NOT TO SQUEEZE HER. "I WILL HOLD YOU CLOSE TO ME, ONLY WHILE MY LIFE LASTS." THE FIRE DRAGON WHISPERED SILENTLY TO HERSELF. NATSUGI DREAMED A DREAMLESS SLEEP._

_ NATSUGI OPENED ONE EYE SEEING THE WEAK SUNLIGHT LIGHTING UP THE CAVE, BUT GIGNEELWAS NOWHERE IN SIGHT. _

_"GIGNEEL? GIGNEEL WHERE ARE YOU?" NATSUGI SAW A SILK WHITE AND BLACK STRIPED ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CAVE. SHE FELT HOT TEARS FORM IN HER EYES. _**DID SHE DIE AND TURN TO DUST? DID SHE LIE AND ABANDON ME?! **_SHE SCREAMED IN SADNESS AND ANGER. _

_ "GIGNEEEEEL! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE MEEEEE!"_

_ END OF FLASHBACK_

The Natsugi woke up from her long dream, something warm covering her now hot body with sweat on her forehead. She looked around to find she was in a room, a fire lit in a fireplace. She sat up and felt her neck. She whipped her head from left to right. She was in a bedroom, candles being the only source of light. She was on a bed with a quilt covering her patched up body. The quilt had a sun with a face on it, shining don on an ocean and a forest in the distance. She felt her neck for her scarf, but to find it was not there.

_ My scarf, _Gigneel's_ scarf! _She jumped up and fell face forward. "OWWW!" she held her head in pain, her legs wobbling when she stood up.

Her feet had bandages wrapped around them. Her feet ached and her head throbbed in pain.

She grabbed onto the pole at the end of the bed to support her legs. "Where am I?" The bed had three silky blankets, like quilts. She felt the blanket to find it was soft.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmmm…" she heard humming in the hallway of the small cottage and ran and tripped to the door. She saw a black haired figure turn around the corner. Voices were here farther down a hall.

She followed the girl in silence and saw her go into another room. She saw outfits hanging on numerous different mannequins. She saw a person sowing something with a weird machine, her ginger red and black-splotched hair low cut at her shoulders. _What is this stuff? _Natsugi took her hand off the wall and wobbled again and tipped over a navy blue cloth and fell into a box of colorful stuff yelling 'ow'. The woman stopped what she was doing and turned around. Her face formed a sweat drop when she saw what a mess the girl had made from one footstep. Her

Mannequins were knocked over and broken glass from her china vase was on the floor. A girls butt was on the air the other half of her body in a box of shoe making products, her dress exposing her bloomer-like underwear.

The ginger and black head had glinting amber eyes like a cat and smooth pale skin, she even had black ears and a ginger tail to prove the neko cat part. She smiled and helped the poor girl out of the box. "Are you okay? It sounded like a pretty hard fall. My name is Fernshade by the way." The woman helped Natsugi onto her feet.

Natsugi just stared at her, her eyes widening in fear. She inhaled slowly and screamed her head off down the hall, sprinting past a tall man with to the unnoticeable staircase before her. She tripped over a white boy with fish silver hair and white ears and a tail. When her foot met his back he fell off the stair step with her.

The floor vanished from under her feet as she tumbled down the stairs. They landed

with a loud 'THUD!' and Natsugi hit her head and blacked out.

"Shattered Glass! How many times do I have to tell you not to eat on the stairs? Now look at this mess of fish she and you made."

"Fern, wasn't that that girl from before?"

"Oh Longshadow can you have Dapplepaw clean up that mess in the Crafting Room for me?"

"Okay, I guess…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: September 13, X792

The black head finished the final touched of the torn scarf. "Perfect! Now I'm finally done." She stood up from the small couch and walked up stairs. She turned right in the hall and stepped in a small room. "Hello, Natsugi? You awake yet?" she whispered to the lump on the bed. The red-eyed girl was two years younger than the salmon pink haired Natsugi. "Shut up…" she mumbled.

The girl with the scarf and got annoyed she flipped the light switch on and ripped the blanket off the bed and shook her violently.

"Come on, you've been living at my parents' house for 13 years now and you still don't get up! I even woke up early to make breakfast for us."

The girl whined and huffed in annoyance and tossed the scarf over to Natsugi. "I at least fixed your scarf for you. The least you could do is be nice and eat breakfast with me." She heard a groan and a yawn as Natsugi fell off the bed lazily and walked into a wall.

"Ouch." She grumbled.

She smiled at her as she stared at the eggs questioningly. "What is that?" she looked closely at the eggs and pancakes, "Looks like white and yellow puke." to find they smelled good. "They are called scrambled eggs and pancakes, made from my chicken's eggs. Want some?" Natsugi's mouth watered at the strange scent and nodded her head yes quickly.

"So, Natsugi, why were you lying in the snow on _that day_?" She set a plate of eggs in front of the pink head. "W-well… umm" she looked down stuttering, her expression changed to distant sadness. "S-sorry I asked-"

"It was in the morning of winter, I _was _raised by a fire dragon called Gigneel. She gave me this scarf before she disappeared. I can't even remember how we met…" Natsugi immediately burst into sobs and waterfall tears.

"On the year X777, right? Yeah, I heard that all dragons went extinct on that day! I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Also, what happened to your parents and brother-what's-it? Are they dead?"

Oh, well, like I said, my all of us live in CloudClan, so that's where they are. I won't be seeing them in a while though." Sylia replied between chews.

Natsugi pecked an egg scramble and popped it in her mouth. Her eyes sparkled and nearly dumped the whole plate down her throat, the tears forgotten. Sylia stood there, dumbfounded, now missing a good plate. "That was awesome! Do you have more?" She smirked a wide and creepy smile. "Uhhhh… Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Have you ever heard about the social life? Like, stores, cities, towns, like how I make paper and your clothes. Didn't you learn about it?" Natsugi's smile dropped to a confused frown. "What's a store?" Sylia chuckled then busted out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA AHHAHAAHHAA! You've don't know what a store is? ! HAHAHA It's where I buy stuff. I even work as a chef a café called Magnolia Café."

Natsugi stared at her, blank and confused, sweat dropping.

"I don' get it. How come mom never taught me?"

Sylia ran out of the kitchen, into her room, walking out with an outfit. There were very long bandages for that would cover all of a girl's chest, a black vest with a yellow stripe at the bottom and bottom place at each end, a brown leather belt with a silver buckle, a skirt-looking bottom that was attached to the belt (the same color as the button-less vest), white pants with black ends down past the knees and black sandals (girl version of what Natsu wears). Sylia tossed the clothes over to Natsugi, while she caught it in one arm.

"Put those on! A. S. A. P!"

"W-where, are we going?"

"To Magnolia of course!"

Sylia smiled big as she went to grab her sun hat to match her light pink sundress. Natsugi walked out of the bathroom, doing arm stretches. Her eyes widened in astonishment.

"I can actually move better in pants! Alright then from this day forward, I SHALL DECIEVE SKIRTS AND DRESSES ON OR ALL AROUND ME DAPPLE-BRAIN!"

She declared, Sylia getting disappointed. "You could really use a counselor- and a new brain… and it's Dapplestream, not DAPPLE-BRAIN!" She glared at Sylia, which sent shivers up her spine. Sylia wore a brown leather strap bag with money and other purse items in it. "You look amazing Nat-su-gi," She cut herself off as her eyes stopped at her horrid jungle hair.

"What? I like it better this way."

Sylia grabbed Natsugi's arm and dragged her into a bathroom. She made picture frames out of her hands, one eye shut, licking her lips in thought. She grabbed some kitchen scissors and started chopping hair in random places.

"We could shorten it here…" ***SNIP***! "…Chop those tangles there, hmmm OOH! Let's make us some cute bro-bangs and… and… DONE!" She cheered, holding a mirror to Natsugi's face. She grabbed the mirror and her eyes widened in surprise. "I… I look… different." Her hair was cut short, parts stuck out in different directions, a bang over her left eye.

"My mother said I had a brother, called Natsu. I don't even think he knows me. Do you know him, Sylia?" Natsugi looked up at Sylia her eyes filled with light tears. Her eyes lit up like a light bulb.

"Hey, I think I know where a guy like you is."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Welcome to Magnolia!

The girls ran across moor, the wind sometimes slowing them down. Natsugi was _far_ ahead of Sylia, who was panting like a dog, tripping over patches of weeds and dirt spots. Natsugi skirted to a stop, dust flying in her quake, her mouth dropped open in 'ah!'

Sylia smiled a grin. "Natsugi, Welcome to the town of Magnolia! Also seeing their _wonderful _view though."

Suddenly, Sylia disappeared in a whirl of white clouds. The dragon slayer waved her arms to clear the clouds from her vision, coughing cloud dust. "Sylia?" The clouds clearing and in the air floated a small red and black spotted cat with glowing red eyes. She had the same sun dress and leather bag that Sylia had. And her head was a little bigger than her body.

"S-S-Sylia?" Natsugi's reddened in anger and pulled a frying pan out of her top (SWEAT DROP) and the cat spoke in a high pitched mew, "It's me, Sylia Dapple!"

Natsugi lifted the pan above her head and slammed it down on the little cat. She missed by just a heartbeat and the cat took chase. "NATSUGI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She continued to chase Sylia while slamming and whacking at Sylia but missing every shot.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SYLIAAAAA!"

Sylia sat on her knees with three lumps on her head, tears streaming from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" Natsugi cut her off. "So let me get this straight; you have five forms and you're a cold-fire-ex-ceed? I… don't get it. And why was there a glass cup in your bag there?"

"OH! That holds my brother." Sylia responded. Natsugi held a pan on her hip. Sylia wifted in clouds again and became a giant cat. "AHHHH! A lion! IMMA KILL YOU CAT BITCH!"

Natsugi went into battle mode and knocked Sylia off her paws in a swift winded kick. She landed with a loud thud on her side. "Owwww! Natsugi, Hello! I'm still here, cave woman! Great StarClan!" She heaved herself onto her wobbly paws.

"You need help, Sugi."

"Sorry!"

A pink- haired man ran by a slowly moving river throwing up pebbles and dust behind him. A blue cat flew above him with white wings. They halted in front of an apartment.

The man yelled. "Lucyyyy!" he said, "We found an awesome mission!" The blue cat's white wings disappeared and he flopped on the ground. "Wanna tag along? We have to capture two women who've been stealing from stores!"

An irritated blonde opened an apartment window. "Natsu, Happy, it's too late in the evening for that! And what if I don't want to catch a couple of idiots for fun right now!"

"But the reward is 750,000 jewels! Come on Lucy, it could pay up your monthly rent!" Natsu said.

She paused and thought a bit then sighed, "Alright fine. But if you rip me off, I'll hurt you both!"

Lucy came out wearing the outfit she wore when she fought Orasion Seis. "Alright, let's go."

Apparently, the location of the enemy was beyond Fairy Hills so it would take a day or two to get there. "I guess were gonna have to take a train there, huh?" Happy squeaked, a sweat drop clearly visible on his head.

"Mmmmm, I feel so sick-" Natsu's face was green while holding back puke in his sad stomach. Lucy sighed and looked out the window. _Do these idiots even realize the pink head in this photo looks just like Natsu? They'll never notice. Well, that's Natsu for yah._

As they got off the train with Erza and Gray tagging along, they saw a tall woman with salmon pink hair and a cloak chasing a big black and red spotted cat, who was yowling in fear, with a frying pan held above her head. She was yelling _'Get back here, you feline'_, and _'You little demon-shit!'_ They were sweat dropping as they passed.

"Well this place is already full of random chaos and we just got here. What do you think guys?" Erza mumbled aloud. "I have a bad felling on how this mission will turn out." Gray replied, his shirt already gone. They left the Train Station and to the route of Fairy Moorlands. Natsu watched the trio of two as they disappeared down the station.

_Who were those guys?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Fairy Moorland Battle

The sun shined sweat on her forehead as Sylia ran alongside Natsugi who was about ready to pass out. "Come on Natsugi, were almost there!" Natsugi squinted her eyes closed just realizing how bright the sun was shining in her face. She tripped when a rock came under her foot. Got thing she was wearing running shoes instead of her signature sandels. Sylia looked worriedly behind her back and concentrated.

She closed her eyes and casted her senses of mind reading deep into Natsugi's head of creepy thoughts. _Act like a man, Natsugi-san! I know you can do it. I have faith! _Natsugi's eyes shot open and she grinned. "ALRIGHT THEN! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S A MAN!" Natsugi yelled and took off in dangerously fast light speed. "I'M ALL FIRED UP NOOOOOOOW!" They had been doing physical training all day and the human she-cat was finally able to fire up her friend. Sylia began meditating while Natsugi lied down to take a nap. She sleepily sniffed the air and got confused. _What's this strange smell so close to our house? _Natsugi thought. Then she casted her Hearing of The Fire Dragon to where the voices and scent were coming from.

"Is this where were supposed to be?" a woman's deep voice said.

"Well, the flyer said "BEYOND FAIRY HILLS"." A raspy guy's voice replied.

"Well, now that were here, I'm now fired up for a good fight!" another guy's voice yelled.

"Keep it down, _idiot_! We might get caught." A girl's voice whispered (failed though).

"This will certainly be an easy mission, just turning to thieves to the Magic Council." Natsugi gasped and shot up from the couch and grabbed two twin blades leaning up against a wall. "Someone's here!" Sylia quickly grabbed her sword to and whiffed into her human cat form and followed Natsugi outside.

We they halted they were met by four mysterious people and a flying blue cat.

A red headed warrior lady, blonde girl, a droopy eyes shirtless guy, and… Pink hair! Sylia gasped her hands over her mouth, "It's him." She whispered silently for only Natsugi to hear.

The red head lunged at Natsugi a giant sword in her hands. She blocked it from her hip by twisting the sword in front of it. They flew apart, dark glares on their faces. "She kinda looks like Natsu…" the shirtless man said. He got into the Ice-make stance. "ICE-MAKE LANCE!" Arrows of ice shot out of the ground and fired at Natsugi. "Fire Dragon's ROOOOOAAARR!" Fire flew at Gray and Erza and hit them both in blasting flurry of fire and ashes. And it was more catastrophic than Natsu's roar.

"A Fire Dragon Slayer? That's impossible! I'm the only Fire Dragon Slayer!"

"Oh yeah? I'll show what's impossible look-alike!" Natsugi unsheathed her sword, which lit up in flames, causing her hands to light up too. She shot at Natsu, cratering her previous spot and lashed her sword like a synch across his body. He only tore his chest lightly when he backed up, nearly falling. Then, Natsugi's clothes were tattered by an Ice-make Rose Garden attack. Lucy grabbed hold of her keys as Erza about to Equip into Lightning Empress Armor. Then Sylia brought her arm across, blocking their path.  
"Your Celestial wizard, cat and Warrior had better stay out of this battle. They could really get hurt or even die if you interfere." Sylia commented matter-of-factly. Erza backed down and Lucy had a looks of worry on their faces. Sylia flew at Natsu and whacked a blue and white flamed sword at his head. Gray shot and Ice-make Cannon at the Cat Woman, and she flipped forward high in the air, the ball of ice flying under her feet. She landed on one hand and knee, then used her knee to boost herself and flew full speed at Gray, wrapped her arms and legs around the upper half of his body and chomped her sharp cat jaws onto his shoulder. Blood splattered like a vampire bite and he yelled in pain. "AAARRRRGGGGG! What the hell, you Dracula!" He stumbled back and fell on his side, gripping his bitten shoulder in pain. Natsu snuck from behind Natsugi and did, but failed, at a Fire Dragon's Claw. Natsugi flipped his to the ground, grinned, and lit a hand on fire. "W-who _are_ you people?" Lucy whimpered in fear.

"I am Natsugi Dragneel, the only Fire Dragon Slayer in Fiore. _She_ is Sylia, the strongest Colorful Fire Warrior of CloudClan!" she said, pointing her thumb back at the personality-darkened cat woman.

"And if you don't get off our territory NOW, I will _not_ hesitate to kill you all!" Natsugi had a malicious glare on her face. Suddenly, a knife flew past Natsugi's ear, landing a few millimeters beside Sylia's foot. Erza was had thrown it, holding more in a pose like dancing with Japanese fans, holding more knives betweenher right hand finders. Natsugi's sword lit with an angry red as she flew at Erza with her flaming sword. "Fire Dragon's Demon Blade!" She yelled, synch-swinging the sword at Erza. The sword burst into a spiraling yellow flame, slicing at Erza, throwing her ragdoll style into the air.

"Equip! Lightning Empress!" she yelled, dodging her hit in midair.

She swung her lightning blade at her and jabbed her hard in the chest and electrocuted her, drawing more blood. Natsugi spat a mouth-full of blood and saliva and staggerly fell on her right side. Erza caught her before hand, caught her in a chokehold and twisted her neck, a loud snap echoing across the field. Natsugi fell, head in a weird angel and Erza stood over her, a glint of victory in her eyes. Sylia was in another combat with Natsu and Gray in a flash of Lance Ice, Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, and Rainbow Flames of the Gloomy Sky Warrior. To make it weirder, they were all fighting like Samurais with swords. Trust me, that fight was chaos, yet beautiful with colors. The Neko girl scented something dark hovering in the air, skidded to a halt along with "ice-stripper" and "flame-brain". They must have scented it too and all yelled at the top their lungs "ERZA GET AWAY FROM HER! NOW! SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Erza didn't notice it, but Natsugi's eyes shot open, revealing a glint of bloodlust rested in Natsugi's glowing red eyes. "Shinto… Takeshi… oolotemi kiminte tawa… (Die… Flesh… of a human soul…)".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Nagaita (Sylia V.S Gray & Natsu)

Sylia stood a way away from Natsu and Gray, glaring coldly.

"Can ya'll sword fight?" was the first question before she tossed Gray one of her twin blades. Natsu clumsily caught it and she chuckled. Sylia lashed out at his side in a flash. Yelling in pain, he stumbled.

He got mad and flew at her, his feet used as a boost in speed. "FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" The burning hot blade swung at her legs and back flipped her to the ground in an enormous and pain-filled land.

She gritted her teeth in an angry growl. "ICE-MAKE LANCE!" Giant ice roses studded with roses shot out of the ground and at Sylia, cutting and piercing her skin.

"RAINBOW FLAMES OF THE GLOOMY SKY WARRIOR!" Her sword lit into a combination of the rainbow and whacked it at the ground creating a great creator at Gray's attack. _Damn, she's good! Are these girls even HUMAN!? _Thought Gray as he held his head in pain. Sylia spread her black and red feathered wings and lashed out at Natsu again and again, but he barely dodged every hit.

They were battling fire with fire and ice. She heard a gag of pain and someone fall. She, Natsu and Gray immediately halted and whipped around and saw a red head standing over her friend with a victorious look in her eyes. Sylia widened her eyes at Natsugi's motionless body. Natsugi's hair turned from pink to black slowly like an ocean. Sylia panicked because she knew _someone_ wouldn't be alive much longer. So, she, "ice-stripper", and "flame-brain" yelled at the top of their lungs.

"ERZA RUN AWAY NOW! SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Blood still pooled from her chest and her eyes shot open, revealing a glint of bloodlust rested in Natsugi's glowing red eyes. "Shinto… Takeshi… oolotemi kiminte tawa… (Die… Flesh… Of a human soul…)". Erza slowly backed up back in surprise and the battered Natsugi stumbled to her feet, black hair covering her face, her head tilted back from when Erza had broken her neck in a chokehold. That meant that Natsugi should have been dead. "N-n-n-n…" Natsu and Gray had confused glances on Sylia's fearful expression. They looked back at Natsugi and gasped, eyes widened. "N-Natsu, what's happening to her?" Happy said. Sylia whimpered. "This can't be… StarClan, why now? Why doid you have to let _her _come out?"

Happy glanced at her. "Who's_ her_?"

Natsugi shot her head up in a maniac and creepy way. "Bubad icta nagite no unte comote! (Mommy my body hurts and I'm angry now!)" Natsu couldn't believe, but he understood what she what she was saying. Then Natsu repeated in English. "Heeheehee… hahahaha! Ecate umo dune bata itchi, ecate umooooo?! (Can I kill you now, can IIIII?!)" Everyone slowly backed away as her body burst into black flames. "Oh my God!" Lucy covered her mouth with her hands as Natsugi's cold glare sent shivered up her spine. Natsugi's crippled neck rotated towards Erza, eyes darting at her. She jumped at the red head. "Kama Zaki Shiiteno Zumo. (Fire Demon's Death Palm)." She jabbed her in the ribs with her palm sending her flying across the clearing, skirting her back on the ground and rolling across rocks, which Natsugi tripped over before.

"BUBA ICTE ACTE NORINTE MOH! (GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND FIGHT RED HEAD!)" Sylia crouched to the ground and shot up into the sky. Erza was unconscious. "Tch, muchinto imarinte. (Tch, whatever you say.)"

She then positioned into a sumo wrestler's stance, her hands forming a large circle, gray light appearing in it.

"DATA SHIKA TAWA SHIMA KIOME! (DEVIL DRAGON SOUL RESONENCE!)" Fire shot into the sky, fading from gray to red, yellow, orange, and black to where a giant explosion spread across the night sky. Clouds parted, wind blew, as a circle formed around Natsugi, red, yellow, black and orange rings flying over the ball of re-orange-yellow fire.

"What the hell is happening!?" Gray yelled.

"We're all gonna die!" Happy screeched, losing sanity out of fear.

"Natsu, we have to grab Erza and get out of here!" Lucy struggled to stay on her feet in the strong rapid wind.

The fire was sucked into a black hole and shot a ring of blue fire across every direction in the field. "Uuuuuaaaaahhhhhhhhah!" Natsugi spun in the air and her hair grew darker and longer in the blinding light. Her body morphed scales of yellow and red. Her mouth was spurting with fire drops like saliva as in blew from her fingers, toes through tattered shoes, and all seven holes in her head.

Her eyes glowed red with hatred and rage and screeched to the sky. Her yell became a loud roar. A dragon was seen in the flames. The light faded like a dying candle and small patches of burning ground lit as a tall and dark woman stepped out of the shadows. "Ite umo hikidamo on Shite no Kioto. Bata bo badnte ru kantako roi dekutimoo. (Finally I have awakened from the Underworld. You will all pay for hurting my friend.)" The woman had a red and yellow Farel tail and yellow and red leather wings.

Her red hands studded with black claws on every finger and toenail. You could say she was the most horrify _thing_ ever. She stopped in front of the Fairy Tail wizards, Sylia helping Gray and and Natsu, even though she had chewed Gray's shoulder, ashes floating in the hot crispy wind. "Eins… Dos… drai…Fata Lignum Hōsoku! (One… two… three… Fairy Law Beam!)" Deaf ding sounds echoed to clearing. A blinding explosion blew the whole scene away, turning everything white. Nothing except that whiteness was left. Natsugi whiffed back to normal and stumbled as the wizards lay on the ground out cold from the sudden beam of light. "Natsugi! Are you okay? Who-who was that woman?" Sylia saw that Natsu was on his knees, surprisingly alive, staring at the sky in terror. He parted his lips for one word that scared anyone who heard it.

"Nagaita…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 (Fairy Tail Guild POV)

Mirajane stood behind the bar attending to a sink of mugs and plates. People laughed and danced and drank, not knowing one heck in the world of all the booms and light earthquakes erupting from beyond Fairy Hills. The guild doors swung open and five battered, wounded wizards dragged them selves to an old man sitting on a stool. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gasped. Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy came in, Natsu and Lucy supportively holding the unconscious Erza with them, who was being held by a weak Lucy, Gray limping behind holding his blood-dried shoulder. It was later now and the sun was setting below the horizon.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Evergreen asked worriedly. Natsu weakly shoved a dirtied hand into his pocket and lifted out and handed the master a folded crumbled paper. When he received it, Natsu groaned in pain when his arm fell at his side. He opened it and gasped in shock. Everyone became curious. Makarov sighed. "You failed to complete them mission against two girls? Natsu, what happened out there? I heard explosions and everything guys. And is Erza still even _alive_?"

"They took away our magic."

Yells and gasped of shock and protest caterwauled through the crowd. Lucy explained the battle in detail with a croaked and cracked voice. Makarov listened closely, eyes widening at the last sentence, "… and she was like an exact copy of Natsu."

_FLASHBACK_

_ FIRE BURST AROUND THEM, NATSU WOKE UP FIRST. EVERYBODY STUMBLED ONTO WOBBLY FEET. NATSU HELPED GET ERZA OFF THE GROUND, LUCY SUPPORTING HIM. GRAY WAS LIMPING CLOSE BEHIND. THEY STARTED WALKING AWAY._

_ NATSU FELT SOMETHING PULL HIM FROM BEHIND, BY HIS HAIR. HE YELLED IN PAIN. "NATSU!" GRAY GOT INTO TO A FIGHTING STANCE, WINCED IN PAIN, AND TRIED TO FREEZE OUT THE FIRE "ICE-MAKE FLOOR!" NOTHING HAPPENED. THEIR MAGIC WAS ALL GONE! SYLIA WAS PULLING NATSU'S HAIR, CAUSING HIM TO FALL ON THE GROUND, LOSING ALL ENERGY. SHE BEGAN DRAGING NATSU BY HIS SCART, WHICH WAS STRANGLING THE LIGHTS OUT OF HIM. _

_"NOOOOOO! DON'T KILL ME!"_

_HE WAS WHIPPED TO THE FRONT FACING THE OTHER PINK HEAD._

_ "NATSUGI."_

_ "EH? WHAT?" SHE TURNED AND EYED THE SALAMANDER. HE STARED INTO HER EYES, WAITING TO BE KILLED._

_ "LOOK AT HIM. HIS EYES AND TELL ME HE'S NOT YOUR TWIN." _

_NATSUGI WIDENED HER EYES AT HIM AND GRABBED HIS FACE SOFTLY. TEARS BEGAN TO FORM IN HER RED EYES AS THEY FADED TO AN ONYX. "N-NATSU… MY BROTHER MY ANO-CHAN." NATSU WAS SHOCKED '_I HAVE… A SISTER? BUT SHE ALMOST KILLED ME, AND MY FRIENDS,_ NATSU THOUGHT AS HE TRIED TO GET AWAY. HE HEARD THE GANG CALLING HIS NAME THROUGH THE FLAMES. NATSUGI SIGHED AND NODDED. SYLIA DROPPED HIM ON THE GROUND. "TELL THEM EVERYTHING. WE WILL BE BACK SOON ENOUGH."_

Everyone stared at Lucy and then at Natsu. The old man's mouth was gaped. "Natsu has a sister?" Wendy said surprisingly.

"A _twin_?" Freed sulked. "More destroyed towns to pay for now…" he mumbled.

"Yes. Well, that's what Natsu said." Lucy replied.

"Well? Is that all you should really see a doctor for that." Makarov replied, thoughtfully.

Gray nodded. "But won't we end up being kicked out since we're practically-" Gray was cut off by the doors bursting open to reveal what horrified Team Natsu. It was Natsugi and Sylia.

"Yo! Team Natsu!" Sylia was a tiny exceed cat, which caught most attention as they let themselves enter. They held five boxed with five different names. Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfillia, Happy, and Natsu Dragneel. Natsugi tossed them the box with their names on it and Sylia flew over to Natsu who tensed up in fear. She handed the battered Salamander the red box for Erza… if she wakes up.

"Eat that. Be happy."

Natsugi whipped back around heading for the Guildhall doors but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Natsu stopping her with a good hand. He shoved the orange box at her.

"I'm not eating that. You tryin' to trick me into eating _poison_?"

"It's not gonna poison you. I can promise that."

"Why should we believe you? You almost killed us yester-"Gray was cut off.

"It has an antidote in it that will bring your powers back. If you let someone _with_ magic eat it, it'll be like an edible Fairy Law. Meaning, that person would turn green and all the Magical Energy will drain from their body. Please trust us." Sylia said showing puppy dog eyes at Gray and Natsu. Gray's eye twitched and he sighed loudly, coughed, then gave in. Natsu stuffed the cupcake in his mouth. The others did to. Sylia was still poking Erza's face. She earned and fist punch dead in the face as the red head shot up and was surprise by a cupcake.

"Dif afually tafs goog," Erza swallowed. "But-" her eyes shot open and she started coughing from the after taste.

"Equip a sword Titania!" Natsu raised a fist as Erza Equiped into her regular outfit. She started panting. "What the?" They all started coughing and wheezing, Natsugi smiling victoriously and walked away, her cat above her head.

"Let me know if your Magical Energy is fully restored." And they were gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Final Chapter

The breeze blew into her room, waving through Sylia's hair as she looked out the window, eyes closed. _The wind just feels so nice today. Wonder what Nats- Hey, what's that smell? _Sylia's eyes flickered opened and searched across the grassy field still black from the previous battle. She noticed tiny figures in the distance that stood out of everything else.

"Ich! I cannot believe Gramps is making us do this." Gray was first to speak.

Sylia widened her eyes in surprise and ran to Natsugi's room. "Natsugi! Team Natsu! ASAP!" Natsugi wasn't there.

The water lightly showered over the naturally pale lilies and other pale flowers and Natsugi's low ponytails floated in the wind. The flowerbed was five feet long and rustling with droplets f cold water. She had recited a poem about wind in her head, over and over, that her mother softly whispered to put Natsugi to sleep as a child:

_In the misty night the wind will sigh_

_ Cooling cold hearts and the twilight_

_ Tealeaf plants and lilies scent the breeze at dawn_

_ Dew sticks to the green blades_

_ In the bright day the breeze will warm_

_ The sun shining on my face_

_ Tiny plants dance to the wind's rhythm_

Oh, how Natsugi had always admired her mother's poems. She always wondered exactly how the poem came to be, but it never mattered much to the pinkette. She had finished watering the pale flowers when she suddenly heard loud yells of her and Sylia's name. She turned to see Team Natsu walking in her direction. She heard something crunch next to her foot. She stared in shock as Natsu walked _onto_ her flowers.

"Wow these flowers actually look amazing Natsu-" he cut off as he saw Natsugi shocked and staring at him. Her eyes slowly watered with tears. She walked up to her brother, gripped his arm with bone snapping strength, and slam dunked on the other side of the flowerbed, away from the flowers.

"Damn you Natsu! You stepped all over my flowerbed _IDOIT_!"

She whacked a blue cat that was about to eat her magic mushrooms, with the watering can, like a baseball. She noticed a white cat with a pink bowed tail and a little blunette girl she'd never seen before. Gray and Natsu busted out laughing at her remark and rolled on the floor shedding tears.

She could her the outers chuckling. She stood their, smirking. They paused, all eyes behind her.

"Hey Team Natsu. I have somethin' that goes 'JINGLE, JINGLE' and calls up 'STELLAR SPIRITS'." Dapple, also known as Sylia, was yelling in Lucy's eardrums. Lucy snatched the key bag. "OH! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! I have been searching the world for these- amph!" Dapple popped a red candy thing into her mouth and flashed her eyes at Erza.

"Take this gumball. You have to swallow it whole. And no I am not trying to kill you." They all took one. Gray stepped forward, finally wearing a full outfit.

"We didn't come here to play around, came for a rematch. And this time, if _we_ win, you are to turn yourselves in to the Magic Council. If we lose… you can join Fairy Tail. It's what Gramps said." Natsugi huffed in trimph and a sword shape shifted into her hand. "Alright then, I except your challenge, Fullbuster." Natsugi's sword lit up and she launched herself at Lucy.

"You're up first blonde! Fire Dragon's Demon Flame!" She lashed her sword flashed a ring of fire at the celestial wizard. She ducked to the ground to avoid it.

"Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!"

"You summoned me, my love?"

"I don't have time to deal with you right now get her!" Lucy threw her fists in the air and pointed at Sylia.

"You every wish is my command." Loke ran at Sylia, his hand in a bright light. Sylia

dodged the attack by striking his in his arm with her elbow and threw him away, but it didn't have much effect. The attack actually hit her. Sylia yowled in pain when the force threw her backward, landing hard on her head. Natsugi whipped around and flew at him, her eyes enraged.

"That stupid magic won't beat me!" Natsugi said, arms crossed and standing like a statue. Sylia stood in a blocker stance, her other hand lit up like Luke's, but electric blue now. "Cold Fire," she started sprinting at Luke and they jumped and flew at each other, "Heartbeat!" She smashed her black hand-paw through his chest. He spat blood behind her black and slumped forward, losing all energy. "I'm s-sorry… Lucy," Loke began to slump more and fell from Sylia's grasp. "I couldn't… protect… you-" He perished into angel white dust bits, slowly falling in the light breeze, only his clothes remaining. Lucy was now petrified.

Her strongest Celestial Sprit was dead. "L-Loke…" She fell to her knees and sob-screamed, "YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED LOKE!" Natsugi walked up to her by her ear and whispered, "He's not dead idiot, he's just been taken from you by Sylia's Heartbeat Curse," She stood up, "Consider that little kitty 'o yours a prisoner. We'll give it back if we lose. If not, _I _will be the one to destroy his key." she smirked. Natsugi swung around and was nose-to-nose with Fairy Tail's Master, the rest of his top angered Guild wizards behind him.

END OF BOOK 1


End file.
